goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman Pushes Dino Into the Crocodile Pit and Gets Sent to Cashbot Headquarters
Gelman was at the backyard, and he was making a plan. Gelman: I am going to push Dino in the crocodile pit because Lawson pushed Nida Dawson off the rooftop. Dino won't be able to see Nida ever again! I reckon he's in the zoo looking down to the crocodiles. Gelman went off to the zoo, and then he entered the zoo. Then he saw Dino in front of the crocodile pit. Gelman: Time to push Dino into the crocodile pit! Lunchtime, crocs! Gelman pushed Dino towards the crocodile pit. Dino: Hey! Dino fell screaming into the crocodile pit. Dino: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Dino landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling Dino, and Dino started screaming as he was being eaten alive. Dino: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Gelman: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what he gets for hanging out with Nida! He'll be grounded for eternity while in Hell! The Ashleys were walking along, and they had seen Gelman pushing Dino into the crocodile pit. They were horrified. Ashley A: Oh no! Gelman pushed Dino into the crocodile pit! I better tell TJ and the Gang the bad news! Ashley B: Good idea, Ashley A! Let's go! Ashley Q: I agree wth Ashley B! Ashley T: Me too! The Ashleys ran off to tell TJ and the Gang the bad news. Just then, the zookeeper came up to Gelman, and he was very angry. Zookeeper: Gelman, how dare you push Dino into the crocodile pit?! I just heard that you are going to do that! Now look down there! Look at his body! It's ruined, and he's been eaten alive by crocodiles! That's it, I'm taking you home to your parents right now! The zookeeper sent Gelman home in disgrace. Back home, Gelman was sitting on a couch, crying, and Gelman's dad was dismayed. Gelman's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Zookeeper: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Gelman! Gelman just pushed Dino into the crocodile pit. And now he's dead after being mauled and eaten alive by hungry crocodiles! Gelman's dad was furious. Gelman's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you push Dino into the crocodile pit?! Now everyone reacted to his death after he was eaten alive by crocodiles, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded. grounded, grounded for three weeks! This means I am sending you to ToonTown again for another time! Gelman: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Gelman's dad: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Gelman's dad sent his naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Gelman was still crying like a baby. Gelman's dad: Oh come on, Gelman! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing Dino into the crocodile pit! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Cashbot Headquarters again! So Gelman's dad sent his naughty son to Cashbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Cashbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Chief Financial Officer was working. Chief Financial Officer: Welcome to Cashbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Gelman's dad: Well, you see, Gelman just pushed Dino into the crocodile pit. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Chief Financial Officer was horrified, and he was upset with Gelman. Chief Financial Officer: Gelman, I can't believe you pushed Dino into the crocodile pit! That's it, come with me right now! Then Gelman came with the Chief Financial Officer, and then he entered the vault. Gelman sat in front of the heap of moneybags. Chief Financial Officer: This is your vault! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The the Chief Financial Officer left. Gelman's dad: Gelman, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Gelman's dad walked away, much to Gelman's dismay. Gelman: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Simon as Dino and Gelman's dad Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Dallas as Zookeeper Wiseguy as the Chief Financial Officer of Cashbot Headquarters Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff